


Anxiety

by mattheway



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Amazing Spider-Man, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Bottom Harry, Cemetery, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goblin - Freeform, Green Goblin - Freeform, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Memorials, Memories, Nightmares, Peter Parker - Freeform, Psychological Drama, Rating: NC17, Sex, Slash, Somnophilia, Spider-Man Kiss, Teenage Drama, Webb - Freeform, harry osborn - Freeform, peter x harry - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тяжкая, разрывающая на части жизнь после смерти Гвэн. И насколько летальными могут быть малейшие ошибки.</p><p>Действие происходит после окончания колледжа, временные рамки - второй фильм "Amazing Spider-Man".<br/>Гэрри и Питер - двое взрослых совершеннолетних парней, чья дружба в детстве переросла во вражду в настоящем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

_Хотя мы больше не встретимся, я не забуду твое имя. (с)_  
Питер никогда не мог представить, что что-то может так высушить его за раз. Глаза были полны песка и сухи, все тело насквозь продувал ветер и кидал его, как перекати поле, из стороны в сторону. Он потерял себя.  
Как верный пес он приходил на Ее могилу. Без цветов, без точного времени. Когда Её голубые глаза закрылись навсегда, его личные часы остановились. Осень. Зима. Весна. Дни сменялись неделями, всасывались сезонами.  
Он потерял счет времени.  
Бом бом бом.  
Все остановилось.  
Даже будучи маленьким, он осознавал смерть родителей и не мог сопоставить свои чувства сейчас с тогдашними – с тем, что давно произошло. В детстве все казалось иначе. В маленькой комнате под чердаком в Куинсе он забивался в угол, прятался под одеяло и в отчаянии глушил свои захлебывающие рыдания подушкой. Тетя Мэй утешала его, когда ребенком, Паркер выл в подушку и понимал, что больше не будет того чудесного маминого печенья по выходным и невероятно смешных, до колик в животе, игр в прятки с отцом. Не будет больше тех долгих прогулок и удивительных рассказов о животных и науке, который отец придумывал сходу, как сказки, вплетая в них факты и обучая Пита всему. Тогда он был не виноват в том, что они погибли, не был виновен или причастен к их смерти. Он был проклятым, гиблым местом, черной дырой, которая засасывала в себя все, что было близко и любимо. Что было так родно, светло и хорошо.  
Сначала дядя Бэн, потом Джордж Стейси. Теперь и Гвэн.  
Во всем грешен он. Но что может сделать подросток, который не может даже защитить тех, кого он любит, в ком нуждался больше всех?  
Жизнь Питера превратилась в одноцветную серую рутину. Жизнь после выпуска из школы была однообразна и скучна. Он был недопроявленной пленкой, которую нужно было скомкать после использования и выкинуть в мусорный бак. Но он не мог сложить в ту же урну и все воспоминания о Ней. Её голос, записанный на флешку, Ее торжественная речь. Фотографии с Ней смотрели на него с внешней стороны шкафа, Ее глаза, улыбка – все вокруг разбивалось в мелкие острые осколки, которые было невозможно достать из-под кожи. Питер травился своим ядом, и не мог ничего с этим сделать.  
В такие дни надежда нужнее всего. В такие дни ему хуже всего.  
Город жил без него. Все новости крутились вокруг «бедного Паучка», унижая его и обвиняя во всех тяжких. Нью Йорк как будто взбеленился без своего главного, ха ха, защитника. Но ему было незачем больше гоняться по всему Яблоку. Он ждал своей очереди, мучил и терзал себя изнутри, злился сам на себя. Он больше не может всматриваться в толпу, отчаянно ища белокурые волосы и плащ цвета неба после затяжного дождя. Он больше не может сторожить у ворот академии, и гоняться по всем полицейским участкам, лишь бы увидеть Ее хоть на миг. Он больше не может жить иллюзиями и тешить себя пустыми надеждами.  
Питер ждал своего часа с опущенными руками, ждал своей очереди, зачеркивая жирной красной линией внутри себя каждый пройденный день, взводя курок на рассвете, и разряжая его в полночь.   
У каждого из нас есть свой час, и будильник Питера надрывно дернулся при последнем дребезжании, пробивая финальный решающий отсчет. Его внутренние часы отбили последний раз и замерли. Жизнь текла мимо него.

Тыква. Шестеренки. Паутина, натянувшаяся, как стрела, летит вниз спасительным жестом. Белая прозрачная рука пытается ухватить твидовую ткань плаща. Удар. Слезы, затопившие обманчивой пленкой глаза. И тонкая яркая струйка крови.  
 _Не уходи, не оставляй меня!_  
Питер в очередной раз задыхается, и просыпается, выныривает из этой иссиня-черной поглощающей жижы. Футболка неприятным слоем мокрой потной ткани облегала бешено вздымающуюся грудь, руки хаотично сжимали одеяло в руках, а сердце глухо билось о грудную клетку. Стук-стук-стук. Кто там? Мистер пустая-дыра-в-груди-Паркера?  
Он не может избавиться от этого кошмара, забыть его, стереть из памяти. Проигрывая раз за разом момент падения, Питер ненавидит себя. Ее не убили летящие с бешеной скоростью шестеренки. Она не разбилась об каменный пол. Лишь он и его чертова паутина. В полицейском участке так и не выяснили причину смерти, или же не хотели говорить ее захлебывающейся в рыданиях матери Гвэн. Сломанные шейные позвонки? Сотрясение мозга? Страх от бесконечного падения с высоты? Нет, Питер-дырявые-руки, это не так.  
Парень нервно трет глаза руками и захлебывается собственным выдохом. Хуже этого повторяющегося кошмара может быть лишь та часть сна, которую он старается забыть, отогнать прочь от себя. Когда прозрачные голубые глаза заволокло ненавистью, и тот, с кем он провел все детство, стал его врагом. Когда Его исхудавшее сломанное лицо поглотила чужая кривая усмешка, маска, края которой Паркер не сумел подцепить своими пальцами, и сдернуть ее к чертям в сторону.  
Теперь он точно не может повернуть время вспять. Теперь он не сумеет вернуть ничего. И, тем более, никого.  
Питер не знает, чем он дорожит больше. Полароидным снимком, который он сделал в клубе накануне выпускного, или же глупым брелком в форме оскалившегося в насмешливой усмешке гоблина, который болтается на ключах. В один момент он свел два полюса своей жизни воедино, соединил полярности, и в тот же миг он потерял их оба, мощной волной взрыва отправляясь в падение. Паркер падал в темноту, в черную засасывающую пустоту, дно которой было гораздо глубже Марианского желоба. Рыжие всплески его кошмаров мелькали искрами вверх, наружу, и были подобны чудовищам глубин, а смех, такой знакомый, и такой заезженный до скрипа этим незнакомым человеком, давил на уши, выворачивая наизнанку и обращая слух в кровь. В родных, близких очертаниях лица были видны только ярость и грех. Теперь он точно был один, и никто бы не вытащил его из этой мутной воды.   
Вытряхнувшись из постели, беглыми тихими шагами Питер выскользнул из комнаты и спустился вниз по лестнице, избегая контакта с тетей Мэй, заснувшей под телевизор в гостиной. Поворот направо, ловким движением открыть шкаф, достать стакан, поворот смесителя вправо, наполнить тонкие прозрачные стенки ледяной водой, поворот влево, чтобы перекрыть воду и не проронить ни капли в раковину, и бесшумно подняться обратно к себе в комнату. За годы натренированное тело, _спасибо Пит_ , и паучьи инстинкты, _спасибо, папа,_ научили его в краткие сроки делать все быстро и неслышно. Осушив тремя мощными глотками стакан и поставив его на пол у кровати, парень приоткрыл окно, впуская хоть немного свежего воздуха в затхлое помещение. Поежившись, Питер плавным движением проскользнул под одеяло, и, подтянув колени к груди, тяжело вздохнул. Эта неопределенность в жизни начинала надоедать и нехило отягощала его, но каким образом он мог расставить все точки самостоятельно, если сам не знал, за что теперь бороться. Паук мертв, Гвэн мертва, Гэрри мертв. Надо было заново запускать колесо Сансары и жить, но не было того решающего толчка, который сумел бы сподвигнуть его на это, заставить жить заново.  
Яростно сведя брови к переносице в ответ своим мыслям, Питер резко перевернулся на другой бок, и, сильно потерев ладонями предательски свербящие глаза, устало прикрыл их. Обитая в последнее время в четырех стенах, и практически не развешивая шторы, зрение, да и все рефлексы стали подводить его. Глаза быстрее уставали, как в школьные очкастые времена, многие мышцы внезапно деревенели и не вовремя вступали, а передвигаться дальше маршрута кровать-кухня-гостиная-кровать он не собирался. Единственным утешением был сон, но и этот аспект его «разнообразной» жизни стал все чаще подводить Паркера. В очередной раз вздохнув и чуть не подавившись накатившим зевком, парень снова перевернулся обратно, и, подложив руку взамен подушки, мысленно стал по памяти перебирать все наскучившие ему произведения, которыми так пестрела в худшие годы его школьная программа. Незаметно для себя, перечисляя основные произведения Байрона, Питер погрузился в очередной беспокойный сон.

Гвэн Стейси пахла свежими пончиками и сахарной ватой. Приторно, сладко, передавая в этом запахе всю себя. Нежный цветок, скрытый за упаковкой железной леди. Гордость семейства Стейси, прекрасный работник «Оскорпа», лучшая ученица в классе. Юная и прекрасная, но так рано увядшая.  
Гэрри же больше не был маленьким закомплексованным мальчиком, от которого старались все избавиться. Он больше не пьет крем соду, и не ест лакричные конфеты. Он стал иным.  
От отпрыска Осборнов несло болотной гнилью, болью и самоистязанием. Он сладостно разлагался и самоуничтожался, отчаянно бился по ту сторону стекла, не сумев найти недостающего осколка. Сейчас он был полной противоположностью Его _«тогда»_. Когда Гвэн была жива и улыбалась, когда Гэрри скрывал свои ледяные глаза за двумя пустыми стеклышками, когда все было так, как должно было быть.  
Они с Питером были похожи. Два человека, далекие от своих титанов-отцов, двое сирот, раскинутые по разным материкам и лелеявшие в себе свои замысли и цели. Они были одной стороной зеркала, кривой и изуродованной, передающей все неправильно и запредельно лицемерно.  
Гэрри всегда врал. Лгал, когда последний раз говорил с отцом. Перевирал слова, когда сидел на конференции. Даже Питера, своего единственного друга детства, он дурил и водил за нос, пытаясь добиться нужной ему цели. Слишком он устал бороться за свое место под солнцем, слишком часто он обдирал руки в кровь, пытаясь выбраться из удушающей темноты своего зазеркалья. Пансионат, частная школа, Оскорп, Рэйвенкрофт. Слайды, обесцвеченные в ярком свете прожекторов картинки, меняющиейся один за другим, и не приносящие ничего нового.  
Ретровирусная гиперплазия – это не смешно. Это гниющая плоть, куски умирающей ткани у тебя в мозгу. Преющие куски его собственной кожи, которая извергала из себя желтый гной, и застывала отвратительной корочкой на руках, шее, всех открытых поверхностях тела Гэрри. Ты не живешь, ты существуешь, а паучки лишь помогают тебе оттянуть все до последнего. Долбанный яд не спасает, он заворачивает тебя в мутированный кокон и не позволяет развалиться на части разложившимися гнилыми остатками. Это реальное проклятье Осборнов, которым их наградила Фортуна за славу и успех.   
Даже сидя в смирительной рыжей рубашке и напоминая себе дурацкого персонажа популярного сериала, Гэрри не сомневался, что он правит своей империей. Его план, та небольшая кучка из добровольцев уже крутится и работает на него. Сначала Макс, который так глупо искал в нем друга, теперь они. Что ж. Раз гора пошла против него, настало самое время эту гору снести.

Улицы Форест-Хиллса тихи и мрачны ночами. Слабый свет фонарей практически не рассеивает ночную темноту. Полуночные магазины освещают небольшие участки дороги перед собой, и лишь запоздавшие клерки спешат домой на последних автобусах, нервно поглядывая на часы, и проклиная своих работодателей.  
Крадучись, как большая кошка, Гэрри приподнимает оконную раму, и, перебросив одну ногу, полупрозрачной тенью вливается во мрак комнаты. Он едва контролирует Его, тихие хрипы то и дело вырываются изо рта, а руки с ненавистью сжимают мягкую влажную поверхность ладоней, оставляя кривые полумесяцы на истерзанной коже. Он слишком долго ждал и мучительно терпел, когда, наконец-то, пелена лжи слетела с его глаз. Он был между двух огней, Паркер и Гвэн, наивная дурочка Стейси, и такой скрытный ботаник Питер. Все врут. Все стараются его унизить и втоптать своими гулкими сапогами в грязь, превращая официальный асфальтового цвета костюм в мятую рванину, а самого Осборна – в униженное ничтожество. Но он не такой, нет-нет-нет.  
Опасливо избегая света фар проезжающей под окнами машины, Гэрри неспешно подходит к кровати и с каким-то неестественным вожделением окидывает спящую фигуру Питера взглядом. Буквально облизывая, стараясь запомнить все детали, все то, чего он не видел до этого. Изломанные тени, темными мазками скрывающие черты такого знакомого лица, смазывают привычные очертания.   
_\- Двуликий Янус,_ \- смеется про себя Он, _\- вы же так же похожи, нет да нет?_  
\- Заткнись, заткнись, ты, отродище, - ненавистно шепчет Осборн, нервно закусывая губу и сильнее сжимая руки в кулаки. Если давить пальцами на центр ладони – говорят, это отгоняет боль, на время отстраняет тебя от всего. Говорят, ведь на деле оно ни черта не помогает.  
Дыхание Питера становится поверхностным и учащается, когда он переворачивается на спину; грудная клетка ходит вверх-вниз-вверх неровным ритмом, а все лицо покрыто паутиной пота. Гэрри не выдерживает, и, стараясь не спугнуть его раньше времени, кончиком пальца проводит над бровью Паркера, собирая испарину подушечкой, чтобы мгновением позже засунуть палец по фалангу в рот. Довольно расплывается в улыбке, смакуя как опытный сомелье, стараясь распробовать давно забытый вкус и разложить все послевкусие по нотам, отрывками вспоминая то, что так упорно старается избежать его мозг. Ох уж эта темная коробка со своими чертовыми секретами!  
Вдоволь насладившись, парень усмехается и перекидывает ногу поверх одеяла, поверх тела Питера, грациозно опускается ему пахом на бедра, мимолетно впитывая каждую тонкость, запоминает все подробности. Дыхание брюнета становится рваным, и он начинает бормотать во сне бессмысленный бред, мотая головой по измочаленным простыням. Гэрри недовольно поджимает губы и, вальяжно облокотившись руками на накаченную, когда ты успел, господи, Пит, когда успел, грудь, заботливо обхватывает ладонями лицо друга, фиксируя его в одном положении. Быстро шарит взглядом по таким родным, и одновременно таким незнакомым чертам лица; не сдержавшись, проводит указательным пальцем по неровной линии брови, обводя и ероша жесткие, замявшиеся со сна и торчащие во все стороны волосинки. Этот Питер теперь больше не тот парень, с которым он дружил все детство, и который был его единственным другом. Он больше не тот пацаненок с задумчивым взглядом из-под густых бровей, который часто замыкался в себе и симпатизировал ему больше, чем наглый урод Флэш Томпсон. На его носу больше нет натертого следа от дурацких очков, операция?, линзы?, и зубы, которые скрываются за искривившимися от кошмара губами, больше не стеснены брекетами. Вроде бы это все тот же старый Питер Паркер, к которому он привык с детства, но теперь, каждый раз, Гэрри видит его совершенно иным, новым, совершенным. Другая часть его сознания обхватывает его холодными, липкими руками и настойчиво шепчет, что это лишь кокон, скрывающий истинную личину ото всех.   
_\- Ты больше не друг ему, знаешь? Он же убил тебя ради той сучки._  
\- Заткнись ты! – Осборн отчаянно выпрямляется и со злостью бьет себя открытыми ладонями по лицу, ошеломляя и глуша Его. Неверный шаг, и Питер под ним начинает спросонья ворочаться и прерывисто вздыхает перед тем, как открыть глаза. Гэрри прошибает холодный пот, и он так и остается с занесенными руками над саднящими щеками – взгляд Пита невероятно ясен для спящего человека. Карие глаза смотрят прямо перед собой, слегка кося со сна, и на его лице появляется недоумевающее выражение, как у лани в свете прожекторов дальновоза.  
\- Гэрри?,..  
Этот пронзительный недоверчивый взгляд, эти мокрые обкусанные губы. У Осборна просто выбивается весь воздух из легких, как при ударе, и на миг он теряется, не зная, что делать. В ту же секунду он срывается, как натянутая тетива, и подминает Паркера под себя. Снова хватает только кончиками пальцев за лицо, обнимает за голову, зарываясь пальцами во взъерошенные влажные волосы на висках, покачивает и успокаивает.  
\- Нет, Питер. Нет.   
_Засни, черт возьми, засни и забудь меня._ Успокаивая себя, пытаясь скрыть раздражение и отчаяние, Гэрри убаюкивает парня, сжимая объятия слегка сильнее, чем нужно. Зарывается носом в мокрые волосы, трется щекой о лоб Питера-Паука, не заботясь о том, что подсохшие раны на скуле начинают ныть и слабая корка лопается. Он боится сорваться, причинить ему боль, упустить тот контроль, которым он обладал мгновение назад. И, слава всем вымышленным богам, Питер обмякает, и сонно вздыхая, жмурит глаза и откидывает голову в заботливо подставленные руки младшего Осборна. Длинные ресницы дрожат, а губы устало выдыхают воздух короткими выдохами, как при гипервентиляции. Нет, Пит, у меня нет пакета. А если бы и был, то он был на твоей голове и болтался бы там отнюдь не свободно.  
С ненавистью заскрежетав зубами, Гэрри уже не замечает, что лежит полностью на Питере, и ласково обнимает-гладит его лицо. Выдающиеся скулы, густые брови, запавшие глаза, - неужели это все с тобой сделала она? Или ты все-таки оплакиваешь меня, Питти-малыш? Не задумываясь, Гэрри отчаянно кидается в этот омут с головой, и, проведя, едва касаясь, по самой кромке ресниц кончиками пальцев, моментально целует поочередно каждый глаз лежащего под собой парня. Правый, левый, невесомо вниз по щеке. Решительно, но предельно осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, Осборн целует его в щеку, и сразу же, не задумываясь, обрушивается на губы, сминая, подчиняя себе. Парень одним быстрым движением облизывает верхнюю губу, и секундой позже засасывает своими губами нижнюю. Питер расслабленно выдыхает, и чуть повернув голову в бок, податливо открывает рот в ответ, выдыхая горячий спертый воздух.  
Это сильнее любого наркотика и сносит крышу покруче самого крепкого скотча, который он когда либо пробовал. Гэрри снова обводит кончиком языка полные губы и, не давая шансов, с напором скользит языком внутрь, тараня и чуть ли не вылизывая изнутри рот Питера. Развязный, мокрый, и чересчур интимный поцелуй для их приятельских отношений. Лучшие друзья же, усмехается про себя парень и наблюдает из-под полуприкрытых глаз, как под тонкой, исчерченной синими венками кожей век бешено двигаются глаза Питера, как рвано он дышит носом и с тихим стоном съезжает с подушки ниже, на простыни. Обвести кончиком языка по краю белых зубов, вылизать плоской шероховатой поверхностью нёбо, и, нажав большими пальцами под основанием челюсти, заставляя рот парня раскрытья сильнее, заиграться и засосать губами язык оппонента. Гэрри просто окончательно теряет контроль. Снова.  
Паркер в очередной раз надрывно стонет на выдохе, и все также, не открывая глаз, комкает в руках неудобно сбитую в ком простынь. Это всего лишь сон, та часть, которой он боится больше всего. Он знал, что все не может так закончиться; если не Гвен, то Гэрри жив, он не мог так появиться и также резко исчезнуть из его жизни. Вычеркивая одно Г, возмещай другое. Питер судорожно хватается за его плечо рукой и сжимает, возможно, слишком сильно, но он знает, что во сне никто не чувствует боли и точно не оттолкнет.  
Одобрительно оскалившись в поцелуе на явную реакцию на свои действия, Гэрри понимает, что просто не сможет удержаться на краю этой бездонной пропасти. Узкие штаны уже болезненно давили на явный стояк, а желание понравиться Питеру давно забилось в самый дальний угол его расколотого сознания. Тогда, раньше, он был самым успешным, самым желанным парнем в школе, - теперь же за ним увивают первоклассные модели только ради того, чтобы хотя бы вылизать ему ботинки, вертя своим худым задом. Его никто еще не унижал больше Питера, которому он стал, а может, и изначально был не нужен. Он был скомкан, выброшен, променян на чертову блондинку, и это воспоминание обожгло Гэрри еще сильнее. Сглатывая ком ненависти, ставший посреди горла, Осборн мстительно кусает Паркера за губу, надеясь оставить рваный след, и с силой проезжает задом по паху Пита, вызывая вполне неожиданную реакцию. Довольно сделав еще одно движение вперед-назад, парень прикусывает губу бывшего одноклассника и мечтательно расплывается в улыбке, опускаясь на грудь Питера, начиная энергично ласкаться о нее, как кошка по весне. Он в полной бессознательности высовывает язык и лижет влажную соленую кожу, втираясь и ощущая под щекой упругие мышцы. Гэрри поворачивает голову вбок, и чуть ли не урча от накатившего удовольствия, заигрывает языком с удачно подвернувшимся соском парня, сжимая пальцами руки второй, собирая их в щепотку, теребя и разводя пальцы в сторону. Он просто не мог оторваться от него, тяжело дыша перед собой и прикрывая глаза. Осборн-младший просто не верил в происходящее, что Паркер, хоть и не особо осознающий происходящее, позволяет ему проделывать с собой все эти грязные вещи, что он явно не против. Чуть ли не задыхаясь, Гэрри выпрямляется, и с каким-то диким восторгом смотрит на распростертого под собой Питера, снова неосознанно начав обводить лицо пальцами. Нос, сломанный в детстве, выделенный контуром света из окна. Две вскинутые брови. Жаркий порочный рот, из которого выходят тихие стоны.  
\- Питер, какой же ты…, - восхищенно оборвав фразу, Гэрри слетает с катушек и с ненавистью сжимает руками тонкое горло партнера, сминая его и яростно надавливая большими пальцами на кадык. Слабо всхлипнув, Питер откидывает голову и, хрипло застонав, приоткрывает глаза, с поволокой смотря прямо на друга. Подчинение, слабость, желание – Гэрри просто задыхается от вмиг охвативших его эмоций. Как будто через него пропустили мощный заряд, после которого осталось черное обугленное опустошение. Яростно сжимая пальцы, не думая о том, что может довести парня до асфикции, Осборн тупо уставился перед собой, судорожно хватая разгоряченный воздух ртом. Смиренно вздохнув еще раз и не получив дозы, Питер влажно облизывает губы и прикрывает глаза, с легким свистом глотая воздух чуть приоткрытым ртом. Лишь бешено стучащая в ладони вена на шее парня отсчитывает пульс, возвращая Гэрри в себя и заставляя отшатнуться, слепо глядя во все глаза на него. Парня трясет, эмоции охватывают его, сменяясь за миг с яростного вожделения на дикое смущение, - с ним еще никогда такого не было. Зажав рот, Осборн задрожал и, стараясь не зайтись в ненормальном смехе, полностью теряется в себе, упускает последнюю возможность контролировать ситуацию. Дрожащей рукой он обводит челюсть Паркера и, сглотнув, отчаянно задыхается и начинает нести бред, теряясь в словах и захлебываясь своими эмоциями.  
\- Ты помнишь, как обнимал меня тогда, Питер? Как сдавливал ногами, не давая себя сбросить? Помнишь ли ты это, Питер? А когда ты кинул меня, и я ударился, так сильно, что пришлось зашивать голову, и остался шрам…  
Оборвав сам себя, Гэрри снова резко съезжает по паху Питера и, не замечая жалобного всхлипа последнего, проводит языком по сразу же напрягшемуся животу вверх, кусая и терзая кожу груди, прикусывая и больно выкручивая соски. На вкус было мокро, солено и чертовски ахуенно. Гэрри просто обезумел от контраста чувств и эмоций, охватывающих его с каждой минутой все сильнее и сильнее. Питер под ним заелозил и, сипло застонав, выгнулся в спине, трясь об Осборна пахом, явно не осознавая своих действий. Это было уже перебором.  
Сделав напоследок широкий решающий круг с нажимом по груди Паркера, парень разгибает спину и, сильно дернув за пояс спальных штанов, уверенно спускает их до колен, в сию же минуту припадая лицом к паху Питера, втираясь щекой к внутренней стороне бедра. Внюхивается и без стеснения стонет в разгоряченную кожу, смакуя каждое прикосновение, слишком эмоционально переживая перепады текстур. Бархатная упругая кожа на бедре, жесткие волоски лобка, твердый и сочащийся смазкой член – все это просто чертовски прекрасный подарок, который преподнесли ему всевышние за все годы ожидания. Развратно раскрыв рот и высунув язык, Гэрри облизывает ствол по всей длине, и снисходительно поцеловав головку, заглатывает член полностью, как будто проделывает этот трюк ежедневно. Это был предел ожиданий. Крепкий, вставший на него, член, показывал все без слов. Паркер хочет его, елозит задом по кровати и сходит с ума от того, что парень вытворяет с ним. Не выпуская член изо рта, Гэрри жадно заглатывает глубже, берет целиком, то впуская в горло и плотно сжимая щеки, то освобождая и скользя языком по стволу. Он вытворяет все трюки, которые когда-либо делали с ним девушки, - деловито облизывает каждую венку, вволю заигрывая с головкой и ныряя языком под уздечку, лаская ее и облизывая, как самое желанное мороженое в чертовски жаркий день. Гэрри не мог сказать, что у него был огромный опыт в подобной отрасли, но то, как благодарно стонал Питер и зажимал себе рот ладонью, кусая ее и подбрасывая бедра вверх, было примером для гордости самолюбивого Осборна.  
Не размышляя и не контролируя себя, Гэрри в последний раз облизывает член по всей длине, и снова лениво выпрямившись, с трудом стягивает с себя джинсы, захватывая большими пальцами трусы и спуская их следом. Это было смешно: темный, обнаженный Питер лежит перед ним с тяжело вздымающейся грудью, с темно-вишневыми сосками, которые так и хотелось сминать и облизывать, и светлый, бледный Осборн, с выступающими ребрами, стоящим, как по команде, членом, и темной футболкой, скрывающей явные следы гниения его юного тела. Это было слишком. Пассивно всхлипнув, Гэрри опускает руку между ног и, осторожно приподнявшись, медленно насаживается на член Паркера. Это больно, сухо и сжато, но упрямство превыше всего. Гладкие стенки ануса упорно сопротивляются вторжению, Питер надсадно стонет и очень некстати выгибается под ним, вгоняя член в Гэрри, а его – в пропасть отчаяния. Закусив губу, он слабо стонет и, мотнув головой, отбрасывая липкие мешающиеся волосы, резко насаживает на член до конца. В глазах как по мановению палочки пролетают белые жгучие кометы, ослепляя и выбивая воздух жарким ударом, тело сжимается и разрывается надвое. Мышцы были еще явно не готовы принимать в себя что-то крепкое и инородное, крепко сжимаясь вокруг члена, и с огромным сопротивлением впуская в себя. Задыхаясь, парень теряет опору и безысходно вцепляется короткими ногтями в грудь Питера, не вслушиваясь в его кроткий крик. Внутри все пульсирует и давит, каждый пройденный миллиметр отдается глухой пульсацией в ушах, сдаваясь с каждым движением и пуская в себя все дальше и глубже. Опустившись настолько, что тело Пита чувствуется под собой диким жаром, Осборн сдавленно выдыхает и, посмотрев на лицо партнера, буквально онемевает. Паркер снова смотрит на него, и, перехватывая взгляд, слабо улыбается. Все лицо в испарине, щеки чересчур красные, а глаза смотрятся шальными темными дырами, приковывая к себе и завораживая. Медленно, мокро и похабно облизав нижнюю губу, он одними губами произносит: «Двигайся».  
Это был знак свыше, срывающий крышу, красной тряпкой перед быком. Паркер прислушивается к своему телу, впитывая все жадно и основательно, в то время как Гэрри гонится за животной страстью и влечением. Парень бесстыдно поводит бедрами, и, застонав, двигается вверх, чтобы затем мучительно медленно опуститься вниз. Набирая ритм и впуская Питера глубоко в себя, он теряет все ориентиры, паря в бессознательном. Осборн дрожит всем телом и, откинувшись назад, вцепляется руками в ноги Пита, продолжая нетерпеливо насаживаться на его член, выстанывая что-то сдавленно каждый раз, когда партнер жестко толкался в него вверх, удерживая одной рукой за талию. Мышцы сфинктера яростно сокращаются, позволяя заполнить себя изнутри, и при одном из особо сильных толчков Гэрри закатывает глаза и надсадно стонет, как будто произнося какую-то жертвенную мольбу своим богам. У Питера перекрывает в голове все стоп-краны, он сильнее сжимает руку на бедре, и в очередной раз яростно толкается в тело напарника, задевая глубоко внутри припухшую простату. Вертя задом и елозя по промежности друга, Гэрри бесстыдно всхлипывает и хаотично шарит руками, соскальзывая и теряясь в ощущениях. Это было ново и ощущалось непривычно, как-то стеснительно и грязно. Всегда он вел, всегда он был сверху, а тут песочные часы перевернулись и пустили все наотмашь. Он пришел, чтобы унизить, оскорбить Паркера, а вместо этого развязно подмахивает ему и стонет, как заправская шлюха, которая дорвалась до особо крепкого члена. Позвоночник взведен и напряжен, по спине течет горячий пот, а кожа под руками влажная и чертовски скользкая. Воздух вокруг сужается и вспыхивает с безумным жаром, разрезая легкие без ножа, комкая и вспарывая ранимые ткани.  
 _Я буду твоим отцом, твоей матерью, я буду твоим любовником, буду твоим, твоим…_  
Распахнув глаза от особо сильного толчка, Гэрри слабо вскрикивает и на грани сознания с какой-то любовью отмечает влагу в уголках зажмуренных глаз Питера. Это было так… слабо, по-детски открыто. Он хотел его всего, жаждал обнять всем телом, врасти в Паркера, и никуда не отпускать; но одновременно с этим он хотел разбить ему лицо в кровь, сломать нос, втоптать в землю, вбивая ногами все глубже и глубже. Его лучший друг, его Питер, его Паук. Почувствовав растраханной дыркой вибрацию глубоко внутри себя, Гэрри всхлипывает и, откинув голову, обхватывает свой член, жестко, грубо, без чувств, отчаянно двигая по нему рукой, как будто намереваясь стереть до основания. Сильнее перехватив руку, Питер продолжает толкаться в несопротивляющееся тугое тело и извивается под ним, внося в их секс дикую скорость и непередаваемые эмоции, поддаваясь бедрами вверх и сопровождая это все откровенными стонами. С каждым ударом о простату Осборн сжимается все туже, в одном ритме отчаянно и крепко надрачивая свой член и, задохнувшись на очередном толчке, он протяжно застонал. Мышцы как будто расплавились и лишились чувствительности, позволяя парню обрушиться на Паркера, чувствуя в ответ, как он с остервенением вбивается в него на последних секундах перед оргазмом. Рвано, мокро, глубоко; между ног ныло и горело, и в голове крутилось лишь моймоймойсукатолькомой. Кажется, он даже это озвучил вслух, жалобно скуля свое мнение в грудь Питера, кончая в руку, зажатую между их мокрыми телами, и забрызгивая животы обоих. Последние яростные движения бедер Паркера вверх-вверх-вверх, решающие удары об плавившуюся в волнах удовольствия простату, - и вот он уже бьется под ним, как кит, выброшенный на песчаный берег, хватает ртом воздух, выкрикивает имя, эхо которого осаждается пылью в углах комнаты, а в паху Гэрри разливается дикий жар и мир вокруг плавится. Он не сдерживается и выстанывает свою одержимость в грудь парня, чувствуя, как горячая густая сперма бьет внутри него, заполняя собой. Обведя мутными глазами все вокруг, он надсадно охнул и устало повел головой в сторону, притираясь щекой по мокрой груди Питера, обессилено пустив все на самотек и рухнув на него. Парня трясло, он закусывал край губы и тихо что-то нашептывал, теряясь в волнах оргазма, которые затопили внезапным осознанием и накрыли Осборна полностью с головой, таща его на дно.  
Гвэн. Он сказал «Гвэн».   
Ледяная лавина поглотила его и выбила весь воздух из легких. Гэрри трясло и прошивало судорогами, совершенно противоположно, чем Паркер, который хрипло свистел, закатывая глаза и теряясь вихрастой головой в подушке.   
_Отпускает иногда, Пит. Отпускает._  
Разжав натянувшийся канат внутри себя, Осборн выпрямляется и глухо, надсадно стонет в унисон с отозвавшейся в спине болью, и, трясясь от собственного паршивого проигрыша, безвольно соскальзывает с мягкого члена Питера. В голове снова пусто и абсолютно темно. Кромешная сосущая тьма. Против чего шел, на то и напоролся. Вытерев на автомате с живота подсыхающую сперму краем одеяла, он на негнущихся ногах встал с кровати, и, кое-как натянув штаны обратно на зад, криво пошел к окну.  
\- Гэрри…  
Не оборачиваясь, он махнул рукой куда-то на отвали и, грузно перевалившись через внезапно высокий подоконник, позволяет ночной тьме кустов при дороге поглотить себя..

Чем тяжелее коробка, тем легче. Камень за камнем мы рушим ту крепость, которую возводили годами, на строительство которой мы возложили кровь, пот и наши слезы.  
Простая истина, которую давно уже пора уяснить. На дно Питер складывает документы, письма и открытки, постепенно, ряд за рядом, заполняя пустоту коробки фотографиями и открытками. Кирпич за кирпич он заполняет уже не сосущую пустоту дыры внутри себя, восстанавливая и зашлифовывая неровности. Собирает все фотографии со стен, аккуратно чередует информацию об отце с воспоминаниями о Гвэн, складывает изломанный пазл своей жизни, заново собирая все по кусочкам. Он будет жить по новой религии и с новыми целями.  
 _Дни, когда мы будем одиноки. В такие дни надежда важнее всего._  
Он больше не ходит так часто на Её могилу. Он больше так остро не реагирует на светловолосых девушек, случайно мелькнувших поблизости, и даже не гонится за призрачным голубым небесным плащом. Он посвящает больше времени тете Мэй, поддерживая ее и помогая всем, чем только может.  
 _Даже если вам будет очень плохо, обещайте мне, что надежду вы не потеряете._  
Да, это так. Он – надежда всех жителей этого проклятого обреченного города, он – та вера, тот заветных Грааль, на который они молятся и то, во что они верят. Его цель защищать их, а не предавать и отворачиваться в тот момент, когда сложно и не хочется больше жить.  
Рука с костюмом замирает над коробкой, и Питер понимает что это - именно то, чем бы гордился его отец.   
Признание не выбирают. Героя находит толпа и, втаптывая в землю, возносит на небо своими устами.  
 _Мы будем помнить о том, кто мы есть, и кем мы хотим стать._


End file.
